


What's Mine Is Yours

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times they keep to themselves about their relationship and the 1 time they can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited (Hoping to get it done soon)

It's no secret that both Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are terrible liars. So how they managed to keep their relationship hidden so long was a shock to them all. Sure they've had speculation but never any jump at you proof. But there are moments that are flat out obvious and those are moments the rest of Team Arrow would dread for the rest of time.

*

[One]

The first one to notice was Sara. 

She and Felicity had become close when almost immediately after she joined Team Arrow. Felicity was the light in their dark, damp dungeon. She made them laugh and smile even in the worst of times.

When Sara needed a place to stay Felicity was the first to offer up her empty room, from then on they've gotten close. They would eat dinner, watch movies and gush over the hottest celeberties. It was the first bot of fun shes had in years.

Sara would never admit she let them slip right under her nose, she will never admit that she missed all the signs but she did. That was until the night before Oliver was going undercover with the Russian Mob.

That night she and Felicity had a Leonardo Di Caprio marathon prepared. Felicity as usual was dressed down, no dress, no glasses an no makeup. Sara noticed before Felicity would always match her nightwear, it was always a completed set of pajamas. Tonight however she was dressed in a oversized Harvard Sweatshirt that fell to her thighs and a pair of short-shorts that barely peek from under the sweater.

It took her long to connect the dots and even longer to process it all at once.

"Felicity. I thought you went to M.I.T." Felicity looks up from her ice cream and tosses her a shrug.

"Yeah I did. Why?" She stuffs a spoonful of Mint Chocochip in her mouth letting out a satisfied sigh as she did.

"You're wearing a Harvard shirt. Did you shrink, because that thing is swallowing you whole." Sara's laugh is cut off by Felicity's nervous laughter.

"Its not mine. Um...it's my friends. Come to think of it why am I wearing it, I'm gonna go change into something else." She's out of the room before Sara has a chance to react. A thought suddenly pops in her head. 'Oliver went to Harvard.'  
"No way." Felicity gives her a bashful look, already predicting what's coming.

"He left it when he was staying here. Don't make this into something its not."

"You're a crap liar Felicity."

"Its just a shirt Sara." Sara rolls her eyes, turning her focus to the front. This is definitely not the last time they will speak of this.

*

[Two]

The second one to catch on was Diggle. Technically he knew from the start but this was the first time he's ever gotten conformation.

After much needed convincing Felicity was able to convince Roy to go back to college. He found something he lobed doing and she told him to stick to it.

Starling University had one of the best Football teams in the country and that was the one sport where Roy could actually utilize his anger, and he was really good at it.

Roy invited them to his first game. He was really excited and wanted his friends to be there.

The team went all out, they brought customized sweaters, hats and shirts with Roys name and number on it.

When the game was over Felicity was the second one to congradulate Roy (behind Thea of course) she wraps her arms around him and proceeds to tell him how amazing he was and how proud she was of him.

That's when Diggle notices the sweater. Its the same one they were all wearing. The number 12 was printed on the back along with the name Harper. The problem being her sweater was twice as big as she was. All the while she was talking to Roy the sweater kept slipping off her shoulders because of its size. 

Diggle looks over to Oliver who to no suprise is no longer wearing his sweater. He was talking with the Lance sisters but his eyes kept going back to Felicity who was now in a conversation with Thea and Roy.

Diggle shakes his head, of course they would make an intimate act such as that look like BFF bracelet.

"They made us do it. I asked Sara to put in the order because I had a date and she decided to be funny and put Mom on mine and Dad on Oliver's."

"You guys did practically adopt him." Felicity rolls her eyes and turns back to Roy once again stating how proud she was of him. That of course did nothing disprove Thea's statement.

Diggle stays back for a while and heads to the bathroom, when he comes out he seems to be the only one to witness Oliver hugging Roy saying he was proud of him.

"Definitely his parents." He says as he makes his way to them.

*

[Three]

The next time it happened all of Team Arrow was there. Diggle, Roy, Sara, Laurel and Lyla. 

Oliver was injured so he stayed back with Felicity while everyone else went on patrol.

"This is not what it looks like." The whole team still look at the two in shock. Felicity is dressed in nothing but Oliver's shirt and Oliver is shirtless. 

"You in nothing but his shirt. I'm sure its exactly what it looks like." Sara teases. She slips off her wig tossing it on the nearest table.

" No. I spilled my wine on my dress and he let me wear his shirt."

"Then why is he shirtless?"

"He was working out. "

"He's injured."

"His foot is injured. Aparently he can still to the Salmon Ladder with no problem."

"Oh. Is that why you-" Felicity tosses a look at Laurel who looks away unwilling to finish the sentence.

"I have extra clothes. You're about my size." Felicity nods and follows Sara towards her bag. Oliver says nothing. He limps back to the Salmon Ladder and finishes another set.

*

[Four]

By the fourth time it was well known at SCU that Oliver and Felicity were practically Roy's parents. Oliver would drop him off. Felicity would make sure he had lunch and neither would miss a game. In fact they made the whole day about him. No Arrow talk on game days.

The final game of the season was here and Roy had easily become one of the best players on the Team. Just as the play is about to start Felicity grabs the hat off of Oliver's head and places it on her own. The words across the hat read 'Proud Parent' and both wore it proudly.

"Come on Roy." 

Feeling eyes on him Oliver looks over his shoulder to see his sister grinning at him. She holds her hand up flicking it back and forth causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

Sometimes she forgets he was trapped on an island. 

She rolls her eyes and points to Felicity before making kissy faces. Oliver glares at her and turns back around just in time to see Roy make a touchdown.

"Yes!" Felicity throws her arms around him and is off in a second rushing back towards the rest of Team Arrow. She hugs every single one of them not once silencing at the threatening voices behind her. 

Okay. Now he can see the whole parent thing. 

*

[Five]

It was a celebration dinner for the players. They won they championships for the first time in years and with Roy as the MVP they refused to not show up.

Oliver rented a Limo which picked the six of them up from Verdant. 

When they arrived Roy was immediately pulled into a cheering mob of teens all of which were celebrating their win. 

Thea followed the mob, Sara and Laurel headed to the bar and Diggle moved as far away from Oliver and Felicity that he could get.

"I'm so proud of him. "

"Now you really do sound like a parent."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with that."

"Didn't say there was."

"Roy's been through a lot. He spends his nights working hard to save other people and now he has something for himself. I'm happy for him. You should be too."

"I am." 

"Good. " From across the room Diggle rolls his eyes and joins the Lance Sisters for another drink. He knows the two will be the death of him.

*

[+ 1]

This time all of Team Arrow had the 'pleasure' of witnessing their moment.

Everyone had left for the Re-Opening of Verdant, so they snuck downstairs for time together. They figured they were safe.

So they kisssed, and kissed and kissed until all that they wore was gone, discarded all over the floor of the foundry.

You would think Oliver and his scary good sixth sense would've heard the door open...he didn't. Now Sara, Laurel, Diggle and Roy stand at the bottom of the steps jaws dropped.

Oliver tries his best to cover Felicity and successfuly does so. Sara walks around the foundry smirk on full blast and hands the two their clothing. As she returns to the other members she smiles. 

"I so called this."


End file.
